


The Egg Project

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Fun, High School, Kissing, M/M, cheek kiss, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Alfred and Kiku get paired together for that parent-an-egg project for health class





	The Egg Project

“And Alfred, you will be partnered with.........” The teacher checked her notes. “Kiku.”

Al could only swallow thickly as Kiku got up to collect their egg and came to join Al at his table. Of course it would be just his luck that he got paired with the guy he’d been crushing on since the second week of school.

It was only then that Al noticed Kiku was looking at him expectantly. Crap, had he missed something?

“What was that?”

“I asked what you think we should name it,” Kiku repeated.

“Eggbert.” It was out before Al could stop himself.

Kiku looked at him, a tiny smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. “Eggbert?”

“Eggbert Benedict,” Al added, mentally slapping himself as soon as he said it. Kiku probably thought he was an idiot.

To Al’s surprise however, the dark haired boy began to laugh. Hard. He laughed so hard he snorted, which only made him laugh harder.

Al had never been more in love.

“Like eggs Benedict,” Kiku said when he finally calmed down, although there was still laughter in his voice. “I get it.”

“You don’t think it’s stupid?” Al asked, genuinely surprised.

Kiku shook his head. “No. It’s funny. I like it.” Al beamed.

The rest of the period was spent decorating the eggs. Eggbert Benedict ended up with dark eyes like Kiku, glasses like Alfred, and no hair or mouth.

“It looks terrible,” Al deadpanned when they were finished.

Kiku covered the sides of the egg with his hands. “Don’t talk about our son that way!”

“He doesn’t have ears how are his glasses staying up?”

Kiku shushed him. “So maybe he was born without ears. No child is perfect.” That made Al laugh.

They both agreed to let Alfred take Eggbert Benedict home for the night and that Kiku would have him the next night.

Al walked home with his brother, Arthur, his and Kiki’s egg tucked inside his front shirt pocket. Arthur was glaring at his egg and grumbling. Apparently his partner, Francis, had drawn a goatee on their egg, despite the fact that it was supposed to be a baby.

The next morning Kiku met Alfred in front of the school.

“Was he good?” Kiku asked as he took the egg gently. “Did he sleep through the night?”

“You’re really taking this seriously,” Al commented.

Kiku nodded. “Of course.” He took Al’s Hand with the one that wasn’t holding Eggbert Benedict, and Alfred’s face caught fire. “W-what are you doing?”

“If we want our son—“

“Our _son_?”

“—to be a well adjusted child, then we, as parents, should be as close as possible.”

Al was going to die. There was no way this was happening. He had liked Kiku forever and now this was happening? Was this for real?

The answer was yes, this was very real, and it got even realer as Kiku went just as red as Alfred and stumbled out, “Besides, I-I’ve been meaning to ask you out for a while.” He couldn’t look Al in the eye.

“Really?” Al squeaked.

Kiku nodded, still looking at the ground. “Yes. Getting paired with you for this parenting project just made it easier.”

“Yeah I’ll go on a date with you.” Al was on cloud nine. Kiku looked at him, still cherry red, and grinned, and it was then that the bell rang, ending the moment.

Kiku didn’t let go of Al’s hand though, walking the blonde to class just so he wouldn’t have to let go.

“So I guess I’ll see you later?” Alfred asked shyly, Kiku nodding in reply.

Alfred turned to go, but Kiku stopped him. “Aren’t you going to kiss your son goodbye.”

Al would have made a comment about that had an idea not come to mind. “Of course,” he replied.

Kiku held up Eggbert Benedict. “One kiss for the kid,” Al said, kissing the top of the egg. “And one kiss for his other dad,” he finished, pressing a gentle kiss to Kiku’s cheek as the bell signaling the start of class rang.

Al was late to class, but the adorable look on Kiku’s face in reaction was more than worth it.

This project was going to be fun.


End file.
